Silvis Ravenloke
Silvis Ravenloke was born and raised by her parents in Darrowshire in the east part of the the Kingdom of Lordaeron. She had three siblings that consisted of a sister and two brothers. She was alive during the events of the Scrouge of Lordaeron that resulted in her family falling to the plague. Early Life Silvis Ravenloke grew up in the small town of Darrowshire. Her father was a highly respected crusader and her mother was a very talented mage although her mother died after the birth of her smaller sister. Her sibling did not survive. Many times she would visit the Tyrs hand with her father although on the day that the scourge invaded she was far from her home in Darrowshire. Taking shelter in a small cabinet in a home she and her little brother heard the screams of men and women being slain out side the home as well as the screams of her oldest sister when the death knights found her downstairs. She ventured out of the home a few hours later leaving her brother inside the room to barricade the door behind her. What she saw when outside still haunts her to this day in dreams. The ground was soaked in blood and piled with bodies of women and children as they had tried to seek shelter behind the men in a last line of defense. Her father's men were slain by his side and he was corrupted into the service of the scourge as a " reward" seeing as he had slain many of them even after his sword shattered in half. Upon finding her risen father she killed him knowing his body's wounds from the wars he was in and watching her mother care for him. Once dead she grabbed her brother and fled south finding a silver hand refugee camp. When she was old enough she joined the Scarlet Crusade to gain revenge for her families death. Harboring nothing but hatred and vengeance for the undead and corruption in all forms she sought out her own path leaving her brother in the safety of the silver hand. However soon after she joined she realized it was corrupted by the very thing she wanted to destroy so, she left and wandered the wilderness of Northrend for a time. Later Life After returning home to the now destroyed Eastern Plaguelands she rejoined the surviving uncorrupted orders. Slowly working her way through the ranks of several chapters, including the Scarlet Brigade,and later the Scarlet Salvation, the latter being disbanded. For many months she wandered in exile as many who would wish her dead hunted her across the land. She trained herself in the art of killing nearly anyone that stood in her way. From wicked to innocent her rage knew no boundaries as she slew bandits and off the path farmers and even traveling merchants all the same. One by one bodies piled at her feet from her desire to be better. She thought that if she could train herself to be heartless and emotionless she would be unstoppable. Knowing a monster could only kill another monster that was the undead she trained herself in this way to become utterly heartless. Trusting no one but herself she took what she needed until she came upon a paladin of the light wandering the old fields of the plaguelands on one of her trips north. Seeing that he still wore his scarlet signiet she immediatley grew suspicious and ultimatley ended up trying to kill him. The former Crusader proved to be far more than her match as he beat her into the ground with the hilt of his sword. Upon further explanation of who she was thinking she would finally be slain, he cast down his sword at her. He had taken a life of peace and casted down all violence upon any and all life to atone for his sins in the old Crusades. Upon further conversing with him and calling upon her father's honor and postition she would eventually train under this paladin to whom this day she does not know his name nor his whereabouts. She managed to convince him to train her in the ways of light and broadsword as well as adopting heavily reinforced armor rather than leather padding. Adopting only a few aspects of the light and channeling a few of her mother's handed down abilities that she was gifted with she became the very weapon she sought to obtain, hatred incarnate. However the teachings of the paladin still clung to her and molded her into an avatar of justice. She would only harbor hate for the undead as are the teachings of the crusade but she would be different in one particular way. She knew that the only way to rise effectively from the ground up were to plant roots around her. Allies and swords fighting for a common goal would not only bring her power but also bring power to her new order. Knowing there was no order that would have her and doubting their ties to corruption she founded a new order from the ashes of the Scarlet Salvation. She became the herald and Highlord of the Scarlet Consecration. Weapons of Choice and Abilities She wields a specially made 2 handed sword forged from her two katanas she used earlier in her life. A long hooked chain that measures about five feet is her first weapon of choice to stun and or subdue her targets. She carries up to five throwing knives keeping one of these knives in a special sheath on her belt. Her rogue ways still cling to her more than her training as a paladin. She relies on poisons, toxins and most recently explosive charges in the hilts of her throwing knives. The ability that was passed down to her from her mother was that she was able to channel her life force or call upon the light to generate heat specifically in her hands. This would allow her to heat her weapons and apply devastating force to her blows as well as small first aid effects such as cauterization. However this ability comes at a heavy cost. When used too much it has been explained to her by the paladin that trained her that it takes away from her life force when used recklessly and in large amounts with little time for recovery. Scarlet Consecration She is currently leading the Scarlet Consecration in a campaign against the radical scarlets known as the Army of the Truthful in Tirisfal Glades from the Consecration's encampment at the Scarlet Palisade, and the secret outpost of Scarlet Reach, in Northrend. Currently she is seeking new allies to bolster her foothold in not only the battlefield but also the nobles in politics. As a master tactician, Silvis understands that her chapter has little to no friendly forces in the city and is often confused to be aligned with the truthful. Although her path is one of tolerance she does not believe in the term " overkill." She is a ruthless warmonger and means to bring her iron grip into the politics of stormwind. Currently With the fall of the Scarlet Consecration due to pressures from outside forces as well as inner turmoil, it is unknown as to the location and current actions of Silvis. Possessions Truesilver Lined Pocket Watch With Chain This pocket watch was also a trinket of her father's. It is pure truesilver with a Scarlet Flame emblem on one side and a dragon head engraved on the other. It was a gift from his former commandant for his valiant acts of valor as a commander of his regiment. It was crafted by a master smith and with the help of a mage, he had magic runes engraved in the inner clasp. These runes would reflect to one another to reveal an image of that was specified. It can hold many images and the runes can sense what the mind of the holder wishes to see. Two of those images are of Travis smiling in different poses. Another image is one of her brother the last time she saw him. The last image is of her father before the war hugging her mother. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Consecration Category:Lordaeronian